love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Anju Inami
|Japanese Name = 伊波 杏樹 |Romanized Name = Inami Anju |Gender = Female |Birth Date = February 7, 1996 |Origin = Saitama Prefecture |Occupation = Voice Actress Singer |Blood Type = BAqours Uranohoshi Girls' High School Radio!!! Episode 1 |Height = 158cm |ANN = Anime News Network |Facebook = Facebook |Twitter = Twitter |Instagram = Instagram |Blog = Old Ameblo (June 2015 - Jan 2017) LINE Blog |Website = Agency Website (English) Official Website |LINE Bot = LINE Bot}} Anju Inami was born on February 7, 1996. Her nickname is "Anchan". She voices Chika Takami in Love Live! Sunshine!!. She takes the center position during shows involving the second years, as well as CYaRon!. Her call-and-response during concerts starts with "Kan kan", to which the audience replies "Mikan!". This is done three times, with the third time being slower and more emphasized.SIF Thanksgiving Festival 2016 CYaRon! Special Talk Stage Her image color during concerts is orange. Background Her current agency is Sony Music Artists. She has voiced characters in games and sung opening songs. She also acts in various stage play adaptions. She hosted a weekly radio show that aired every Friday from April 1, 2016, to June 24, 2016. Personality & Hobbies Her hobbies include watching movies both in the cinema and on DVD, as well as going to the aquarium alone. She also loves karaoke, to the point that she can sing without noticing that she isn't holding the microphone. Her talents include singing and karate, which she did for three years in middle school. Additionally, she sees swimming as a de-stressing hobby, with a history of swimming - specifically diving - for about 6 years when she was younger.Anju Inami translated Interview She has also performed on the piano and guitar before.https://twitter.com/izawamikako/status/402990169340407808 She describes herself as a very carefree person, but can make snap decisions. She likes to eat and her favorite food is meat, mostly chicken meat.http://www.999comic.com/news/7966.html Just like her character, she also likes a lot, and can eat one or two a day in the winter. Unlike Chika though, she also loves and only drinks black coffee. She is a fan of Love Live! and had bought merchandises, as well as balloted for concert tickets. She knew of Love Live! through Love Live! School idol festival when a friend introduced it to her. She once took part in a fan concert covering Love Live!'s songs and dances. She looks up to her fellow voice actress as they share the same ambition of becoming successful in the music industry. Other Data :For a collection of translated interviews and videos, please refer to Translated Voice Actress Content. Trivia *When asked about who her favorite μ's character was, she replied with "all of them".Love Live! Sunshine!!! Aqours Extracurricular Activities Journey of Greetings ~DOKI-DOKI SUNSHINE!!~ Live Event. October 31, 2015 **In a later interview, she has revealed that her favorite is Hanayo Koizumi.Dengeki G's Magazine September 2016 *When talking about her image color, she always mentions that it's "not orange-colored but mikan-colored." This is important to her as mikan are local produce from Shizuoka while oranges are imported. *On an episode of Uraraji, she confessed that she dislikes eggplants, to the point of giving away the eggplants in her lunch box to Rikyako (who happily eats them). *Her favorite seasons are spring and summer.Ultra Jump March 2018: 100 Questions for Inami Anju *She owns a dachshund named Chai-kun, who turned 13 on November 28, 2017.https://twitter.com/anju_inami/status/935346660988747776 *She has a very close relationship with her father, whom she's referred to as the person she respects the most. She has stated that his influence has raised her with 'boyish' interests, including playing classic Nintendo games with him and reading shounen manga. Her father also seems to be equally fond of her, as he bought her a game console that she really wanted (strongly implied to be a Nintendo Switch) as a surprise present for her hard work during the 2nd Live Tour.Aqours Uranohoshi Girls’ High School Radio! Episode 72 *Anju has confessed on multiple occasions that Kanako Takatsuki's face is "really her type" and that she finds her "extremely cute". When Shuka Saito mentioned she had stated this multiple times, Anju responded with "I'll say it my whole life".CYaRon!'s fanmeeting at Kanazawa - January 19, 2019 Gallery :Please refer to this voice actress' Image Gallery. References it:Anju Inami Category:Voice Actress Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Voice Actress Category:Love Live! Sunshine!!